Natural wood rail and post fencing is the most common type of fence in the United States. Many consider this type of fencing to be more attractive than hurricane type fencing because it combines the strength and durability of metal posts or pipe with the privacy of a wooden pickets and can be painted or stained to suit the owner's preferences. In rail and pipe construction, posts of galvanized pipe are connected to horizontal wooden rails by a fence pipe bracket that is affixed to the fence pipe. There are several manufacturers of pipe brackets. These brackets have a semi-circular portion that engages a fence pipe and possess a pair of adjacent flanges for the attachment of rail ends.
Fence pipe brackets are typically installed 3 to a pipe for a fence having a height of 6 feet and 4 to a pipe for an 8 foot high fence. Each pipe bracket is leveled with respect to a corresponding pipe bracket on an adjacent post. Leveling of the pipe brackets is done by string line or laser level and is an important determinant of fence quality. The last 3 or 4 inches of each rail are fastened by screws to a flange of the pipe bracket, and ideally abuts the end of an adjacent rail that is fastened to the other flange or attachment point of the pipe bracket. In this manner a continuous progression of rails down the fence line is established. Typically, two people are required to attach each rail, with one individual tasked to affixing the rail end to the pipe bracket, while another individual supports the rail in a level orientation; usually in the middle of the rail or at the opposite end of the rail. While rails are often immobilized by applying the weight of the body against the rail to bring the flats of the rail ends in contact with the post bracket flanges, it is not uncommon for the individual supporting the fence rail to move slightly which necessitates repeat leveling of the rail. It would be desirable to have a tool that permits easy leveling of the rails by providing support and retention means as well as means to center the rail relative to the bracket, so that one individual alone can perform the rail installation.